


Ugly Boy

by caramelcoastal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, At least for Junkrat it is, F/M, I have no idea where I'm going with this, Junkmetra, Love at First Sight, Medieval AU, Princes & Princesses, Princess Symmetra, Royalty, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Symmrat, Thief, Thief Junkrat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelcoastal/pseuds/caramelcoastal
Summary: Jamison Fawkes is a petty thief, and an ugly one at that. No woman in her right mind would look at him, and he knows it. There's no point in even bothering to find someone when you know everyone thinks you're not good enough. But when someone gets under your skin like Princess Satya Vaswani gets under his, it doesn't matter if you're ugly or gorgeous. All you want is to feel loved and accepted by that person. How could a princess fall for thief, anyway? He can't wrap his head around how she could ever want to be around him, but he's not complaining. Quite the opposite, actually.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from rootbeergoddess on tumblr. "Oh, I got a prompt! Picture this: Princess Symmetra is the beautiful crown princess and Junkrat is a lowly thief. They meet one day and it was love at first sight!" I loved this prompt so much, it's probably going to be multiple chapters. I hope you enjoyed!

Stepping out of the cart and adjusting his wooden peg, Jamison examined their newest stop. The two thieves were looking at their next hit: an international banquet and ball, where a bunch of royal blokes and nobles would be. Singing, and dancing, and all that crap. The idea of all that money in one place at once brought a big grin to his face, and made the rumbling in his fairly famished belly almost disappear. Almost. After all that they were gonna steal over the next couple of days, he could afford dinner for the next four years, at least!

Stretching his back out, he dreamed about it how it all could play out. His sky weasel hands would snatch a pretty crown right off the head of some stupid royal, and selling it. He could get the house he always dreamed of, marry a pretty little lady, take good care of her, always afford food, and never have to talk to ol’ Pig Face ever again. They could go their separate ways and be done with everything. The last thing he wanted to do was spend even more time with that asshole, it was a miserable experience.

Speaking of Hog, he was dismounting from the beast of a black stallion that he rode. The thing was massive, and meaty. It had to be to support its bulky owner, Hog. A chain whip with a hook attached to it was strapped to his back, ready to grab and yank around some unlucky bastard at a moment’s notice. The black pig mask he wore was extremely unsettling, but he refused to tell Jamison why he wore it.

“Alright, Hog, what royals are we going to be looking at baggin’ ourselves, tonight?” The icky looking man rubbed his hands together maniacally, anticipating everything that was going to go down. Perhaps it was that he hadn’t eaten in two days, or that he had to piss something fierce after that long of a trip in the cart, but he felt something deep inside himself. An excitement, which was odd, considering that these two did this sort of thing all the time. This wouldn’t be the first steal, or the last, so what had him so pumped?

“Quite a few good ones. Princesses, mostly. Angela Zieglar, Tracer Oxton, Hana Song, Aleksandra Zaryanova, and the one of this particular kingdom, Satya Vaswani. There’s going to be a lot of rich blokes here to see these girls, so you better not fuck this up, Jamison,” he growled in his threatening manner. It sent shivers up Jamison’s spine, and he nodded in reply.

“I know who they are, Hog. Yeah, yeah, gotcha. Buncha snobby ladies, don’t fuck it up,” he paraphrased, still nodding.

“You’re gonna sneak into the crowd during the entrance of Zieglar. She’s going first, it’s a courtesy thing since she traveled the farthest to get here. You’re gonna mug every royal and noble in that bloody crowd until Vaswani passes by. You'll know it's her because she’ll be accompanied by a man. Don’t try to use the wooden hand again while pickpocketing, that’s what gave us away last time. Any questions?” 

Jamison shook his head; he heard him, crystal clear. They had hopped off the cart right at the entrance of town, which was now close to barren. That was good for them, since it meant that no one there could recognize the two of them and they’d be too distracted during the parade to notice. The notorious outlaws would more than likely be executed on the spot if caught, especially if the captain of the guards caught them.

The captain of the guards was the kind of man that struck fear into most monsters. Jack Morrison, who protected Princess Vaswani with his life, took his job very seriously. He’d killed men and women alike for just suspecting that they were conspiring against her. There was one particular rumor that the outlaws had heard on their travels, about a handmaiden who was putting chamomile in the princess’s bath as she had requested. When Morrison had assumed that she was putting poison in the water, he drew his sword and slit her throat right there on the spot.

At least, that was the rumor.

Don’t get caught by Morrison, don’t use the wooden hand, only steal from rich blokes. That was their shtick; stealing from the poor felt robbing one of their own. It was filthy, and deceitful. 

Those fuckin’ royals though, they had it coming.

Jamison had never actually seen Princess Vaswani before. All he knew was that she was Indian, and had hips to kill for: that was what he remembered Hog telling him about her. All princesses were far above him anyway, so even if he did find them lovely, it wasn’t like they’d ever look at a nasty man like him. Only in his wildest dreams would a woman see his messy hair, crooked smile, and wild eyes, and tell him she found him handsome. His wildest, wildest dreams..

They quickly made their way to the castle, where a grand parade welcoming the visiting royalty was taking place. Rows and rows of guards, like ants, accompanied each carriage and litter carrier, making sure anyone with the idea to try and assassinate one of them got promptly dealt with. Jeez, the security at these things was bloody crazy. What had he got he gotten himself into? Ducking his head low, he slipped into the crowd, hoping no one would notice the 6’5 tall man hunched over and looking for money. 

Hog was pretty far back, snooping to see if there was anyway to get into the castle and loot the crap out of it: smart man. Jamison turned his attention back to pickpocketing.

The men in the crowd went absolutely mad when they saw Princess Angela Zieglar. He found himself noticing her, and who could blame him, really? She had long, blonde hair framing her symmetrical face. Two big blue eyes scanned the crowd, and she occasionally blew kisses to her screaming admirers. A golden tiara sat upon her head, and she giggled, blowing another smooch with those two cherry red lips. 

She was certainly not a bad looking lady. 

He really wished his face and hair weren’t caked in dirt, and his neck wasn’t covered in bright red acne as her eyes fell upon him in particular. His pits, which were exposed in the shirt he was wearing, were pretty hairy. Her two blue pearls found themselves glancing at Jamison, and she was horrified. He couldn’t blame Princess Zieglar as she grimaced, her face contorting violently at the sight of him. Quickly, she tried to glance away from him, turning her perfect heart shaped head to the other side of the crowd. Even if he understood it, the look on her face stung him right in his pride, destroying his ego. Jamison was an eyesore, that really was all there was to it. 

His real hand scuffled through the back pockets of some fool, nimbly finding a pair of earrings and enough money to rent a small cabin. Nice, very nice. All the money in the world couldn’t hide the shame he felt after the look the princess had given him, though. He really was nasty, wasn’t he?

He slinked through the crowd, snatching goodies here and there and greedily stuffing them in his bag. For what it was worth, he was one of the best pickpockets in the world. The man could steal an entire bag from someone’s hands, and they wouldn’t even notice until a few hours later. That was the main reason Hog kept him around; he was a skilled man.

Whenever any of the other princesses sitting atop their pretty little litters being carried by big strong men passed by, he hid his face, afraid for them to see him. He didn’t want another reaction like that, he was already bothered enough by the first one. 

Finally, as he made his way through, and found himself with a bag stuffed full of shiny goodies, he looked up. And when he did, he completely forgot the plan.

She was the last princess, Satya Vaswani: clothed in a blue silky dress, and sitting up perfectly erect in her litter. Beside her sat Captain Morrison, glaring menacingly into the crowd, like a ferocious dog protecting its bone. He was a lot older than Jamison expected, and his face was riddled with battle scars and slashes, a few that looked particularly grizzly. He sighed, it made sense. You don’t get the position of captain without taking a few blows.

Satya, however, was the one that really stole the show. She wasn’t wearing any makeup like the other girls. Her lips were already perfect and plump, forming a strict expression. It was the kind of face that told him ‘I look like a rose and I could kill a man if I have to, and you better be okay with that’, and it drove him nuts. Not a single ebony hair was out of place on her gorgeous head, and he was mesmerized by it. Unlike the other girls, she wasn’t kissing up to the crowd, either. The princess just stared straight ahead.

Every couple minutes, she would turn her head to the crowd and keep the same expression on her face, examining the people calling her name out. If she was nervous in the slightest, it didn’t show. She crossed one of her long, dark legs over the other, and folded her arms. The woman could be balancing books on her head, and not a single one would fall.

She looked at her nails, painted blue, and then to the crowd. Her eyes meticulously scanned the crowd in one of her occasional head turns, and she was faced with the starry eyes of a wild-looking young man.

He was mesmerized, and a subtle pounding inside of his chest grew louder until it drowned out everyone around them. She was looking at him, him of all folks! And she wasn’t making a grossed out face! He tried to give her a charming smile, but it looked more like a wide grin full of sharp teeth. Most women would be disgusted, or scared for their well being. 

But Satya Vaswani was not most women.

Not by a long shot.

The corners of her mouth turned upwards and she returned his smile. Hers was much more inviting than his, but just as genuine. Jamison felt the knee on his good leg begin to wobble, like he was about to buckle over and collapse. The twenty seconds of eye contact he held with her meant more to him than the last ten years of his life, and when she looked away he was dragged back to Earth.

Acting quickly and without thinking, he ran through the crowd the catch up with her, and he yelled up.

“Hey, Satya!” he yelled, keeping up with the litter she was being carried in. Her shoulders jumped up a bit, he had startled her. She wasn’t used to being addressed to by her first name. Sometimes ‘Princess’, ‘Your Majesty’, ‘My lady’, or ‘Lady Vaswani’, but so few people called her Satya. It sounded almost foreign.

“Yes?!” She yelled down to the funny looking man who was barely keeping up with her litter on his peg leg.

“My name is Jamison,” he gasped for air, struggling to keep up with the surprisingly fast men carrying her vehicle, “Jamison Kristopher Fawkes! Remember that name, because I swear on me mum’s grave we’ll talk someday,” he yelled to the princess, having no idea who she was as a person. All he knew was that she didn't find him completely repulsive. Not to mention, Jamison didn't know a thing about the proper etiquette used to talk to someone of royal prestige. Really, all he knew was that this amazing woman smiled at him.

She called back to him, not breaking her calm composure. “Until then I suppose, Jamison,” she exclaimed. Her mouth opened up a little and formed a snooty grin. What a silly man. 

“Until then!” he echoed, finally giving up chasing after the litter and stopping to breathe. He had drawn a little too much attention to himself, and it was finally time to get out of there. As he slipped through the crowd, he couldn't shake the grin, no matter how hard he tried. His heartbeat raced a mile a minute, and his jittery hands and knees wouldn't stop wobbling.

Princess Satya Vaswani, one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, told him ‘until then’. Meaning, there was a ‘then'. She had wanted to see him, at least a little. His mind began to build scenarios in which he could meet her, and have everything end perfectly, like in the fairy tales his mother had read him as a boy.

Of course, real life was no fairy tale. He was unfortunately given a dose of reality while splitting 50/50 of that day’s stolen goods with Hog.

“She was humoring you, moron, she doesn't actually have any interest in seeing you. She's probably been betrothed to someone since she was two years old, that's just the culture here.” Hog drummed in. It was like pouring salt in an open wound, and Jamison felt the sting.

“You really think so?” he asked, incredibly disappointed. What a real joke he was. He was getting bent out of shape with a girl who he barely knew, it wasn't like he loved her or she kept him up at night. She was just pretty, and nice to him.

“I know so. You’re unworthy, just look at yourself. You really think you’re material fit for a princess?” He gestured to Jamison with a chuckle.

Jamison laughed it off, but definitely feel the sting of those words. Not like hog was one to talk, the fat oaf looked like he had eaten an entire village, and then finished off their livestock for dessert. Who was he to talk? Jamison scooped up his share of the goodies and crawled into the cart where he liked to sleep. He was getting way too bent out of shape about this. After all, he already knew that he was an ugly sonuvabitch; that wasn’t anything new.

Plus, he said all of what, twenty five words to her? It wasn’t like he was kept up at night thinking about her. It was a good day, that’s what counted. His quick hands had snatched up so many goodies for him that day, and none of those stupid fat royals and nobles had even noticed. They were all too focused on those princesses being carried like delicate flowers.

Speaking of flowers, Satya’s lips looked like rosebuds. 

Shit, there she was in his mind, sitting pretty and looking at him. He scowled to himself, now getting frustrated. Go away, Satya. Jamison had a very long, nice day, and now just wanted to unwind. He was unworthy of her, she needed to get out of his head and go away.

‘Until then’, she had told him. Until when, Satya? What does that even mean? When did she want to see him? What did she want to do when she saw him? Would her hands take his, and let the two of them enjoy each other’s presence uninterrupted?

Dammit, more stupid gushy thoughts. He hated thoughts that made him feel like he wanted to melt into a pool of butter. Maybe if he shut his eyes, and pushed his mind to something else, he could rest. He forced his eyes shut, trying to make himself fall asleep with his arm around a bag of Chinese explosives he borrowed from some nice venders while back. 

He loved explosions, and watching stuff just blow up. Gunpowder and cannons were practically his native language. Fireworks were awesome, too. Fireworks and explosions on a beach: that was a thought in the right direction. What else? Well, Satya was like an explosion, wasn’t she? Fiery, impossible to ignore, vibrant, earth-shaking, and beautiful. 

Fuck, not again! How did she manage to keep coming up in his stupid head? His eyes shot open and stared up at the sky. No matter how tired he was, he could not go to sleep, and or stop thinking about Princess Satya Vaswani. Even thinking about her name put a fiery feeling in his stomach. He yearned to feel her fingertips tracing along his sweaty forehead, her lips brushing along his and not moving. The two could just sit there in perfect harmony forever.

He sat up, unable to sleep, because all his mind wanted to concentrate on was her.

Uh oh.


	2. Chapter 2: Until Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamison get's his 'until then'.

On that fateful day, one of the most precious things stolen was a citrine necklace with a chain made of pure silver and a rock the size of a baby’s fist. The thing was gorgeous and would probably fetch a pretty penny at whatever sketchy market Jamison sold the thing at. Now, a day had past, Hog had gone hunting, and he was stuck by the firepit, polishing the precious jewelry with a feeling of trouble brewing in his stomach. 

Ever since he was a little boy, Jamison had always found himself fixated on shiny objects. They always so easily seemed to capture his attention with their glossy sheen. He felt could just drink up every little detail on them for hours, clutched tightly in his covetous hands. Everything around him just disappeared as he lost himself gazing into an endless pit of glitz and glam. 

He knew, deep down inside, that he would never be able to be able to obtain shiny valuables through any means other than thievery. Not many people were lower on the societal food chain than him, except for maybe lowly street beggars. But even then, at least they could say their work was honest. At the end of the day, stealing was probably more pathetic than asking for money on the side of the road, even if it was more fruitful.

Jamison shook his head violently, trying to shake these moral questions away. Ever since he’d spoken with the princess, he’d been wondering if this whole thievery gig was the wrong path for him. It was the only life he’d ever known, but now, he wanted to wander down a different path. Any path that would lead him to that girl, Princess Satya. He hadn’t been able to sleep a wink because of the lass, her twenty four karat smile implanted so deeply in his brain that he couldn’t even try and think about anything else. Those two long, brown legs could drive a man to kill, and her posture was even enough to balance books on. She was the shiniest person he’d ever met in his whole life, her radiance far more brilliant than any of those other girls there that day.

His eyes solemnly rolled down to look back at the necklace he was polishing in a futile attempt to think of anything else, but felt sick to realize it the gem was the exact same color as her ambitious eyes. He jumped, dropping the necklace to the floor, and used his foot to put it back in the large sack along with the other treasures. Looking at jewelry while trying to forget about a complete gem of a woman was not the smartest idea on his part, but he reached his hand into the loot bag and fished around for something else.

“Maybe that one was just too close to home,” he thought out loud, grabbing something else out of the bag to polish. This one was an elegant set of stringed pearls. Really nice, until he started thinking about how similar they looked to her award-winning smile. The one she made as she told him ‘Until then’, a promise between just the two of them. He was starting to tremble, and threw the pearls back in frustration. This goddess of a woman was ruining everything for him, even shiny things! He groaned and fell back in the dirt stubbornly. 

A deep, booming voice erupted from behind him. “Why are you throwing jewelry around like trinkets? If one of these breaks, dammit, I’ll snap your kneecaps!” roared Hog, carrying a dead deer on his back like it was nothing. Jamison shot up and quickly put all the jewelry away, fearful of what his companion might do to him.

“Sorry, Hog. Just got bored.” He swallowed hard, fearfully avoiding eye contact with the mountainous man.

“You better be sorry if something happened to that jewelry. Why are you acting even dumber than you usually do? Your head has been in the clouds all day.” Hog began to de-skin and gut the deer.

“I’m telling you man, it’s that princess; the one who spoke to me. She’s swimming laps in my head, and I just can’t think right. Do you think she broke my brain?” He jokingly knocked on the side of his own head, trying to make light of the situation.

“You’re lovesick for some girl you barely even talked to? I thought we already talked about this, Rat. She’s a princess, and you’re common filth. I hate to break it to you, but if you think there’s something there between you two, you’re lying to yourself. You’re a filthy urchin, and she’s just a bimbo,” he growled, flinging the deer’s intestines across the forest a bit, crimson blood speckling the grass in furious little dots. Without looking up from the deer, Hog heard Jamison get up from where he was sitting and assumed he went to go for a piss.

There was dead silence for a minute before Hog turned away from the deer’s strong blood smell and found Jamison’s beat red face inches away from his, scowling ferociously. Both of his fists were balled tightly, forming two volcanoes seconds from erupting. He pointed an accusing finger at him, gritting his teeth and spitting to the side. 

“Don’t you ever call her a bimbo again,” he snarled.

Hog rose to his feet, soaked in the blood’s deer, and ominously stared down at the shorter man. “You must have some pretty big balls to be talking to me like this, Rat. Especially knowing that if I wanted to, I could snap you like a twig.” Jamison indignantly met his gaze, fists clenched, before backing away. As angry as he was, he knew that his chances of surviving a fight with his crime partner were slim to none, and that there would be no ‘until then’ for a dead man. 

He needed to step away and breathe for a moment. He wandered off into town, back towards the castle, and found himself back at the spot where he first met her. Some part of kind of hoped she would be there, but the longer he waited for any sign of her, the more he realized that this was really creepy and gave off a stalker-ish feeling. He was going to just march off back to he and Hog’s camp until he heard a deep, gravelly voice from behind him.

“Why have you been loitering in this same spot for the last half hour, maggot?” It was none other than captain of the guards and royal retainer to Lady Vaswani, Jack Morrison. Oh great, it’s this asshole again. Hardasses like this guy were the worst, next to uptight nobles who thought they were better than everyone. Jamison turned around to meet his ice-cold glare.

“I’m not hurting anything, why do you care?” He crossed his arms and stood up straight, where he was almost half a foot taller than Morrison.

“I’ll have you know that loitering is a class three offense and can earn you a day at the stocks. Does that sound fun to you? Knock the jackassery off and move along.” He gave Jamison a pretty rough shove, knocking his ass to the floor, where he spat on him. Humiliated, Jamison wiped the saliva off himself and brooded, considering jumping up and knocking his lights out. However, he quickly became very, very glad that he didn’t do that.

“Jack, what are you doing harassing this man?” Two heels click clacked across the cobblestone pathway and towards the retainer and the thief. A shapely figure stood in front of him and blocked out the sun, casting her shadow onto him. That didn’t matter though, he knew exactly who it was. Jamison felt his stomach do a somersault inside of him as a slender hand extended down to help him up. He shakily reached up and took it, and was pulled to his feet rather gracefully, by his standards. There was a lot of power in her grip; she was surprisingly very strong.

‘Until then’ became ‘right now’.

Jack shot into perfect guard position, with his back erect and arms behind his back. “Lady Vaswani, he was loitering about out here, and I believed he looked shady. There’s always a chance that a scumbag could attempt to assassinate you, and I felt it appropriate to do my job-” Jack started his long lecture but was quickly silenced by Satya putting a finger to her rosebud lips and shushing him. 

“I don’t need a man to sit here and lecture me one who thinks is and isn’t a danger to my life. If you would have hesitated and not started your speech about shady loiterers, you’d hear me tell you that I know this man. I met him the day of the parade and even promised to speak with him again, since he seemed rather pleasant. Now, you may stick around, but I don’t want another word out of you, unless it is kind of contributes to the conversation. Am I understood?” She gave her retainer a look that could kill if it wanted to.

“But, Lady Vaswani-” Jack stuttered, but was immediately silenced by a second dagger-like glance from his Lady. “... of course, Lady Vaswani. Whatever you want.” 

She turned and smiled to Junkrat, though she had a bit of a difficulty looking him directly in the eye. “Jamison, that’s your name, right?”

Ignoring the fact that his insides turned to mush and that his legs were now made of jelly, Jamison still found the strength in himself to bow respectfully to her, something he’d never done before to anyone. She laughed, and shook her head looking at him.

“Y-yes, Satya. I’m Jamison. We uh, well we met during that uh… that parade… and…” He’d daydreamt up a million ways he could have smoothly won her over the first time they talked one-on-one, but now the thief could only stumble over his words and repeat ‘the parade’ over and over again, with uh’s and um’s littered throughout. The longer he went on, the redder his face got, and the more he regretted this. Oh great, now she thought he was an idiot, if she didn’t already. 

She snorted and folded her arms, snickering a bit at his rambling. “My, Jamison. You’re kind of funny.” 

He stopped talking and shifted his weight onto his peg, taking deep breaths to try and calm his jittery nerves. “Yeah, I’m funny.” He gave a big wide grin, showing off his frankly kind of scary looking array of sharp teeth.

Satya laughed. “Jack, I’m going to go get my parasol, I think we’re going to go on a walk,” she politely declared, turning to give her retainer a stern look without waiting for a response from him, and walking inside her glamorous castle.

The retainer grumbled to himself quietly and waited patiently in awkward silence for Lady Vaswani to return, wondering what she could possibly want with this disgusting, smelly peasant man. They’d barely spoken before, so why on Earth would she be so dead set on seeing him now? It just didn’t make much sense to him. Against his better judgement, he followed after Lady Vaswani to ask her.

She was in her room in the upper floor of the castle; how she got up all those stairs so quickly in heels he’d never know.

“Lady Vaswani, I don’t mean to speak out of line, but what do you want with that smelly man? He’s barely worth your time or presence, when you could be doing something more productive.” He stepped into the room as she was examining her face in her bejeweled vanity’s mirror, making sure every last hair was in place. She smiled radiantly to herself, her back still facing Jack.

“He called me Satya. Not Lady Vaswani, or Princess, or any formalities. He called me Satya.” Jack’s puzzled look only deepened.

“I don’t quite follow. He just called you by your first name, which seems more disrespectful than anything to me.” Jack approached her.

“But he didn’t feel the need to change how he normally acted around me. That’s all everyone I’ve ever known has done. It’s just refreshing, that’s all. Imagine being treated the same way your entire life by everyone you meet, Jack.” She picked her parasol up, and left her tiara on the vanity.

“I don’t understand. You’re a princess, Lady Vaswani. That’s the way you should expect to be treated.” 

Her smile faded, replaced with another look not quite discernable. A look that begged for a friend, someone to understand. “How? Jack, I’m either talked to like I’m on some unattainable pedestal so high it can’t be reached, or I’m treated like a piece of meat by awful nobles, who just want me to shut up and look pretty.” 

An uncomfortable feeling filled the air, as Satya stopped paying any mind to Jack, and adjusted a painting on the wall that looked a bit crooked. “And his face is so easy to read and understand. It’s easy to tell how he feels. You know how confusing that is, for me.” 

Jack nodded silently, without another word.

She turned back around, smiling again. “Now, let’s go for our walk.”


End file.
